Every Sweet Day
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: Alfred es el eterno enamorado del mejor amigo. Lo ha amado desde hace muchos años, y sin embargo, jamás a pronunciado palabra; ¿Cómo decirlo sin ser rechazado? Pero quizá no todo es como parece, tal vez Arthur también tenga su propia visión de las cosas ¿O no? - Dedicado a Fredo-Godofredo.


**Autora:** Remula Black.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Axis Powers/World Series Hetalia no me pertenecen, por derecho son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic está hecho exclusivamente para **Fredo-Godofredo**, ¡Gracias por todo, Fran!

**Inspiración: **una gran canción llamada "Every Sweet Day", cantada por una de mis cantantes favoritas, IU, y hecha para mi dorama favorito, y mi pareja favorita *-+

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Every Sweet Day***

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~o~**_

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

_Te siento tan distante y tan cerca a la vez_

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

Si, aquí me tienes. El eterno enamorado. El estúpido enamorado de un amor imposible. Y es que, ¿Quién me manda a mí a enamorarme de él? ¿De sus sonrisas, risas, tristezas, felicidades, defectos y virtudes? ¿Quién me manda a mí, el confidente, a albergar tales sentimientos por alguien que no me ve con esos ojos?

¿Puede él ver como lo miran los míos?

Como decía, aquí me tienes. El típico chico enamorado de su mejor amigo. Pero no pueden culparme señores, ¡Sería una total blasfemia culparme por aquello! ¿Acaso ustedes deciden a quienes entregar su corazón? Si lo hacen y saben cómo, ¡Tampoco quiero que me lo digan! Prefiero seguir siendo masoquista y quedarme con este amor que me carcome el alma pero que al mismo tiempo me llena de vida.

Porque él me ha traído a esto. Hasta este punto en que a pesar de ser las tres de la madrugada siga pensando en esa leve sonrisa que me dedicó ayer, en ese precioso sonrojo que cubrió su hermoso rostro, en esos tentadores labios que podrían estar soltando el mejor discurso escuchado y yo no lo notaría por perderme en sus movimientos, en su voz pronunciando a penas palabras entrecortadas con un importante significado.

Uno que no capté hasta oírlo en un grito doloroso cuando ese ángel que tengo como amigo me golpeó en la cabeza sacándome de mi letargo y recordándome los sufrimientos más horripilantes que podría provocarme tras esa apariencia delicada. Porque aquel era un ángel fuerte, decidido, y con un humor de perros, o de demonios si vamos al caso, pero de aquel me había enamorado y nada se le podía hacer.

Sin embargo, fueron sus palabras, esas cinco palabras las que me destrozaron el corazón.

_Voy a salir con Lovino._

Cruel, cruel destino. No sabía lo que era sentir mil agujas incrustándose en tu pecho hasta aquel horrible momento. Un momento que me gustaría borrar de mi consciencia, pero que lamentablemente no se podía.

Y así vuelvo a esta situación. Sin conseguir dormir, sin haber comido -¡Y que Dios lo sepa, ese es un signo de mi grave situación, señores!- y volviéndome loco de un amor perdido.

Un amor inalcanzable.

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

_¿Podré decirte, sin ver esas lágrimas, mis sentimientos?_

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

"**¿Por qué el amor duele, Al?"**, me preguntaste una vez hace cuatro años, luego de tu primera desilusión amorosa, ¿Y cómo podría yo responderte aquella cuestión sin revelarme? ¿Podría expresarte mi parecer, que a uno le duele porque le ama demasiado, sin que me rechaces de esa forma tan directa y sutil al mismo tiempo?

"**No lo sé, Artie"**, esas fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de mí. Un estúpido, un gran y reverendo estúpido. ¡Él buscando consuelo y yo sin poder decirle absolutamente nada!

¿Valdría decirte que verte soltar aquellas lágrimas me desgarraban por completo? ¿Qué me clavaría en mí ser un cuchillo cada vez que soltaras una sola de ellas para compartir el dolor de tu alma?

¿Hasta dónde llegaba esto que sentía?

"**El amor es un estorbo"**, pronunciaste rencoroso. Y yo sabía que no lo creías realmente, porque eres y sigues siendo un romántico empedernido, y que yo mismo, con lo denso que soy a veces, también siéndolo, tampoco lo creía.

Ambos somos igual de soñadores.

¿Eso bastaría para que te fijaras en mí?

"**Sí, lo es".**

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

_Este amor no es un juego para mí_

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

"**Alfie~ ¿No quieres jugar conmigo~?"**, comentas mientras te paseas por mi sala con solo la camisa puesta. Querido Dios, ¿Qué te he hecho para sufrir de este martirio? ¿Acaso quieres que me acusen de violación? ¿Por qué no me mandaste para mí a alguien un poco más feo? ¿O por lo menos más tolerante al alcohol?

_Eres un sexy y cruel tormento que no puedo tocar, Arthur…_

"**Ya. Mejor no. Vamos a la cama, Artie"**, dije luego de reunir toda la fuerza de voluntad posible. En estos momentos debía ser el amigo responsable –que él suele tachar que no soy– y conducirlo a un lugar seguro para su reputación y mi sanidad mental. **"Has tomado suficiente por ésta noche…"**

"**¡Noooo! ¡No quiero irme a una puta cama, Jones! ¡Quiero hacer algo divertido!"**, exclamas saltando y sentándote sobre mis piernas. Tus cortos shorts se sienten terriblemente calientes en esta posición. Maldita sea Arthur Kirkland, ¿Cómo solía decir esa frase famosa de uno de tus aburridos autores favoritos? ¿Era algo de ser o no ser? ¡Oh querido Dios! ¿Dejarme llevar o no dejarme llevar? Esa es una buena frase para mí…

"**¡Mañana tenemos la boda de tu hermano, Arthur! ¡No puedes emborracharte cada vez que alguien que conoces decide tener una relación seria!"**, le grito frustrado. Si, estaba frustrado por la situación, por tener demasiado alta mi moral como para sucumbir, por la actitud que tomaba cada vez que veía a alguien más, ser feliz con otra persona. ¿Quieres tener a alguien, mi ángel? ¿Por qué no me eliges a mí? Yo puedo dártelo todo… puedo dejar las hamburguesas con doble queso, mis videojuegos, mis comics, puedo hacer que cancelen el fútbol estadounidense, todo con tal de que me veas… de que veas a este inútil enamorado… ¿Puedo pedir aunque sea un deseo? ¿Puedes obsequiarme algo? ¿Puedes darme algo que no haga que me desmorone aquí mismo?

"**¿Por qué nadie puede amarme…?", **murmuras ocultando tu cabeza en mi pecho. ¿No entiendes lo mucho que me haces sufrir con esas palabras? ¿Acaso quieres que alquile un globo aéreo y le coloque un cartel dónde exprese lo mucho que te amo para que me creas?; **"¿Por qué… por qué no puedo yo…?"**

Como quisiera haber podido escuchar el final de tu oración. Como quisiera que no hubieras notado esa lágrima traviesa que cruzó mi rostro por un segundo. Como quisiera poder retroceder el tiempo y volver a vivir este momento, pero contigo consciente.

Me besaste Arthur. Cerraste tus ojos y me diste a probar del dulce elixir que escondían tus labios. Tan dulces, tan amargos. Eran mi propia adicción. Ahora podía entender cómo se sentían los drogadictos con sus vicios. Si tus labios fueran droga, Arthur, no habría rehabilitación posible que pudiera curarme.

Movías tus labios sobre los míos con una lentitud y dulzura que podía jurar que lo estabas disfrutando. Enredaste tus brazos en mi cuello y te acercaste todo lo que podías. ¿Querías fundirte en mí, Artie?

Porque yo ya me había convertido en cenizas con tu toque.

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

_No puedo parar este amor, no importa lo que digan_

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

"**¿Vamos?"**, preguntas mientras me dedicas una leve sonrisa al segundo que te coloco bien tu pequeño gorro de invierno. ¿Y tú dices que eres el maduro aquí? Mírate en este instante mi ángel, pareces un niño en su primer día en un parque de diversiones.

"**¡Si, ya está Artie! ¡Por Dios y me dices niño a mí!"**, me río divertido y las ganas de atraparlo entre mis brazos con suma ternura y sumergirme en sus labios como esa noche hace dos semanas me vuelven a invadir. Pero lo retengo, debo seguir siendo sólo el amigo, esa es la vida del eterno enamorado del mejor amigo.

"**¡Cállate, Git!"**, gritas enojado y te das la vuelta para avanzar y parecer indignado. No obstante, te conozco mejor que eso, Arthur. Sé muy bien lo que ocultas.

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

_Solo quédate en silencio cinco minutos y me iré lejos de ti_

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

"_Quiéreme, Alfie~"._

"_Ya te quiero, Arthur", pronunció confundido al sentir como el de ojos verdes lo tiraba sobre la cama y se posaba sobre su cuerpo. _

"_No, quiéreme~ quiéreme como yo te quiero a ti~ porque yo no te puedo querer de la forma en que tú lo haces~", inquirió, destrozando sin saberlo el corazón del americano. Esa era la verdad. La sentencia. _

"_No… no puedo… lo intento, pero simplemente… no puedo", comentó el de anteojos y observa como los ojos de su contrario se llenan de un dolor casi tangible, como el suyo. Sus amores son diferentes. _

"_Me estás matando lentamente, Alfie… lenta…mente…", susurró el mayor acercando sus labios de nueva cuenta a los otros y ofreciéndole un beso tan maravilloso que se siente como una despedida. ¿Podría Arthur estar queriendo decir algo más? No, imposible. Siente como el más pequeño se queda dormido y no puede evitar soltar un par de lágrimas que nublan su vista un instante._

_El instante que le ciega la vista de unas lágrimas que no son suyas. _

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

_Es que no enamorarme de ti es inevitable_

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

"**¡Arthur! ¡Arthur!"**, grito con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas que se niegan a salir. Estás ahí, te veo y simplemente no puedo hacer nada. ¡Maldita sea, no pude hacer nada! Solo dejé que esa moto te atropellara pudiendo haberte empujado o algo, tuve que quedarme paralizado, tuve que quedarme aterrado con la posibilidad de perderte.

_Dios, ayúdame, Dios, sálvalo. Este es el ruego de mi alma._

El hospital te deja más pálido de lo normal. Aquí pareces más un ángel que nunca antes, pero es ahora cuando a mi mente entra la realización de que si llegaras a convertirte en un ángel verdadero, tendrías que morir, tendría que alejarme de ti. ¡No seas un ángel, Arthur! ¡Solo quiero que despiertes! ¡Sé mi mejor amigo! ¿Quieres que me quite mi corazón y mis sentimientos?

"**Lo haría… lo haría todo, Arthur… ¿recuerdas?"**, murmuro sollozando. Fue inevitable para mí enamorarme, eres simplemente todo lo que busco, pero si con ello sobrevives, como esos despreciables médicos dicen que no lo harás, sería capaz de vender mi alma para traerte.

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

_Pero si tú eres el indicado para mí, entonces yo seré tu héroe_

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

No puedo evitar ser lo más demostrativo que pueda. Te abrazo, te toco, quiero sentir todo lo que puedo. Porque estás aquí. Porque te quedaste conmigo. Te escucho quejarte, dices que si sigo así me pondrás una orden de alejamiento, ¿Oh Dios, como tamaña criatura celestial puede ser tan cruel con su prójimo? ¡Sácame la televisión por cable pero no me quites la oportunidad de mantener a una de tus maravillosas creaciones entre mis brazos! ¡Poder sentir su aroma, disfrutar de su vitalidad!

"**Me alegra que estés conmigo, Arthur…"**, confieso dedicándole una de mis más grandes y dulces sonrisas, las que guardo solo para él. ¡Y oh, ese sonrojo es tan adorable! ¡Una cámara, señores! ¡Que alguien traiga una cámara, ésta imagen debe estar en el libro Guinness a la cosa más adorable y bella sobre la faz de la tierra!

"**A mí también, idiota"**, me respondes, sin embargo, por un segundo puedo jurar que tu voz tuvo un tono de dolor igual al de aquella noche.

"_Me estás matando lentamente, Alfie…"_

Arthur, ¿Sería posible que…?

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

_Más valioso que cualquier cosa, tú eres mi mejor regalo_

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

_**-Encuéntrame en la terraza de la escuela al final de las clases. No faltes, Idiot. **_

_**Arthur**_

"**¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Se me hizo tarde porque la malvada profesora nos obligó a quedarnos a completar tareas atrasadas!"**, inquirí rogando internamente que aún no se hubiera ido. Arthur seguía ahí, tan pulcro como siempre, normalmente ya estaría con ese tierno ceño fruncido que siempre pone cuando llego tarde –porque odia que llegue tarde– pero hoy ha estado actuando raro, y ahora no ha cambiado mucho la situación.

Entre sus manos se encuentra una pequeña caja azul.

"**Sólo tómalo y mejor vámonos, Git. Está anocheciendo"**, exclama luego de suspirar cansinamente. Le sonrío con ternura al ver su carita enfurruñada, muchos pueden decir que es un amargado, pero sigo amando cada una de sus expresiones. Sigo tan enamorado de él como el primer día. **"Y deja de mirarme así…"**

"**¿Así cómo?"**, cuestiono curioso. Es la primera vez que me dice algo así. Y yo solo tengo ganas de abrir la cajita y ver que tiene, pero por su cara se nota que no quiere que lo abra hasta llegar a mi casa. ¡La espera me matará, Artie! ¡No se le hace eso a tu héroe!

"**Cómo si no hubiera nada más importante que mirar"**, comentas y mueves tu cabeza hacia el lado contrario para que no vea tu rostro sonrojado, porque sé que lo estás. Y no estás errado, Arthur, no hay nada más hermoso, importante y valioso para mí que tú.

"**Porque no lo hay, Artie…"**, susurro, con la esperanza que no lo escuches.

Pero en realidad lo escucha, y una sonrisa cruza su cara al momento de iniciar una conversación. Hasta a los héroes se les escapa algo de sus damiselas, dicen. Nuestro Alfred no será la excepción.

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

_Todos los días como un dulce día. Encuentra el día, el hermoso día_

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

He aquí de nuevo al eterno enamorado. Sí, yo. No se habían olvidado de mí y mi imposible amor ¿verdad?

Arthur todavía no está aquí. Pero tranquilos, no es que esté llegando tarde o que yo esté rompiendo el orden universal llegando a tiempo o incluso temprano, no, nada de eso. La verdad es que estoy aquí durante bastante rato. Bien, quizá un par de horas. Bueno, admitiré que falté a unas cuantas clases por estar aquí esperando sabiendo muy bien la hora en la que me citó. ¡Ya! ¡Paren de reprocharme! ¡Está bien, seré honesto!

No he ido a clases. Desde que llegué al colegio me dirigí directamente hasta aquí. A esperarlo. A pensar. No sé, realmente no estoy seguro de porque estoy aquí. Sin embargo, si sé porque no me voy: lo perdería todo. Quiero saber porqué Arthur me dijo que venga. Quiero saber si es algo importante.

Sinceramente, la verdad es que simplemente…. Quiero verlo.

A sus ojos. Su rostro fruncido. ¡Sus cejas! Esa manía que tiene de agitar sus brazos para dar énfasis a sus palabras. ¡Quiero verlo y gritarle: "Hello, Iggy! ¡El Hero en tiempo y lugar para que tu presencia lo vea!".

Observo el cielo acostado en el suelo. Hoy es un hermoso día. ¿Arthur sabía que sería un buen día y por eso eligió la terraza? Tal vez, aunque esta clase de paisajes son más mis favoritos que los de él. A él le gustan los paisajes en dónde hay gran cantidad de árboles, flores, y mucho, mucho verde. Nunca se lo dije, pero amo la manera en que sus ojos brillan cuando encuentra una flor o un jardín cuando paseamos sin dirección.

Es una de las millones de cosas que me hacen amarlo cada vez más.

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

_Soy un chico que te quiere conceder tu deseo_

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

Hace mucho que quiero confesar algo. Todos saben que soy el eterno enamorado, el que ama a un imposible, el estúpido que se enamoró de su mejor amigo inevitablemente, el que haría cualquier cosa por estar a su lado, el que lo calla y oculta porque tiene que desempeñar ese rol y no el que quiere.

Pero en realidad yo sí sé lo que quiero. Quiero que Arthur me ame y esté a mi lado. Ese es mi único y más grande deseo. Los otros están eclipsados ante aquel. Y también, todos creen que no he hecho nada por él, que me resigné y solo trato de mantenerme a su lado como sea.

Es cierto, durante un tiempo fue así. Pero tras esos besos que me dieron a probar lo que sería que Arthur me diera todo por completo a mí, me cansé.

Me cansé y decidí tomar el asunto en mis manos. Soy el mejor amigo, lo sé. Arthur solo me ve así, también lo sé. No obstante, soy Alfred F. Jones, el que siempre estuvo junto a él, el que mejor lo conoce.

El que sabe como enamorarlo.

Ese es mi secreto. He estado siguiendo un plan. Notas y flores, cada semana. Cada nota con una pequeña frase y una flor que demuestre el sentimiento que quiero expresar esa semana. ¡Incluso compré con mi dinero un libro sobre el significado de las flores para ello!

Y por supuesto, Arthur no sabe que soy yo. Ni siquiera tiene una idea de quién puede ser. Pero lo he visto sonreír y esperar a la próxima. Sé que aún tengo una oportunidad.

Sin embargo, el miedo me vence de ir y confesarme. ¿Estará contento de que sea yo? ¿Habrá pensando en alguien más? ¿Se desilusionará? ¿Será capaz todo eso de enamorarlo?

¿Será capaz de olvidar y recordar al mismo tiempo aquella noche en la que me embriagó de besos y crueles palabras?

_Concédeme mi deseo, Arthur._

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

_Solo quiero estar contigo y no dejarte nunca_

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

Ésta es mi verdad. He estado enamorado de mi mejor amigo desde hace años. De sus palabras de aliento, de las enormes sonrisas que regala a cualquiera para alegrar su día, de sus brillantes ojos azules que te recuerdan al cielo, de su forma de ser.

Pero ésta es mi otra verdad: nunca me había dado cuenta, ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Tenía miedo. Mis relaciones nunca fueron estables, siempre salía lastimado, no quería que eso me sucediera con él.

Y luego recordaba: él era quien estaba conmigo luego de cada ruptura. Cuando yo no creía, él creía por mí. Siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba, y cuando no también.

El amor no era para mí, así pensaba. Hasta esa noche. A pesar de haberme emborrachado a lo grande, poco a poco pude recordar lo que pasó. Escena por escena.

Si tuviera que confesarme diría algo como: "Lo besé porque si no lo hacía en ese momento, era capaz de morirme allí mismo". Sus labios fueron mi elixir de vida. Y entonces entendí. Lo amaba, siempre lo había amado.

Pero él no a mí. Y esa realización se sintió peor que mil agujas incrustándose en mi pecho. No lo entendiste, ¿cierto, Al? Me estabas matando lentamente… matando de amor… de desamor… me moría…

Y entonces llegaron los regalos a mi casilla.

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

_¿Cómo puedo explicar estos sentimientos?_

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

Una por una. Cada palabra fue refugiándose en mi corazón, profundamente. Esas palabras me dieron confianza, fuerza, y valor. Valor para declararme. Esas palabras me conocían, me descifraban.

Alfred, maldito seas, ¿Podrías comprobar mi hipótesis?

¿Podrías declararme un "te quiero", solo para que ésta estúpida esperanza de que seas tú se haga realidad?

Ya no puedo esperar más.

Y te escribí una nota citándote en la azotea.

Ruego a cada deidad del cielo que me ayude en esta difícil misión –Y Dios, que termine bien, porque estoy comenzando a sonar como él-.

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

_Dime que siempre me amarás y confesaré mis sentimientos_

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

Tengo un nudo en la garganta. He llegado quince minutos antes y siento que me volveré loco. ¿Así se siente amar a alguien? ¿Por qué nunca nadie me lo dijo? Es una mescolanza de sensaciones que van desde la desesperación al anhelo. De la duda a la ilusión.

Mi estómago es un revoltijo, ¿Qué haré? Si sigo de esta forma comenzaré a llorar o algo peor, ¡Y no soy ninguna niña para esas ridiculeces! Tengo entre mis manos el pañuelo rosado de Francis –que lo metió en mi pantalón de alguna manera que realmente no quiero saber- y es lo único que me está evitando estallar.

_Estruja Arthur, piensa que es el maldito de Francis y rompe el pañuelo. Espera a que llegue, siempre llega tarde._

Pero pasan más de dos horas y sigue sin aparecer.

Alfred, idiota, ¿Dónde estás?

_¿Tienes idea de lo que vas a hacer conmigo?_

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

_Sin darme cuenta de alguna manera me enamoré_

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

No llegó.

El sol se está asomando a lo lejos y no hay señales de su presencia. ¿Esa es entonces tu respuesta, Al?

Solo fui un idiota que cometió la idiotez de enamorarse de su mejor amigo y creer que este podría llegar a corresponderle.

Es hora de irme.

"_¿Por qué lo haces, Arthur? ¿Por qué me estás besando?_

Salgo de la azotea y me encamino a través de las escaleras hasta la salida del colegio. Solo marcharme, solo desaparecer.

"_Porque lo necesitaba"_

Miro al suelo en todo momento sin detenerme. Esto es todo. Ya no habrán más inútiles arrebatos de mi parte, me conformaré con su amistad y enterraré estos horrorosos sentimientos de alguna maldita manera así muera en el intento.

"_No lo entiendo"_

Recuerdo aquel día cuando le pregunté por qué el amor dolía. No me respondió. ¿Será por esto? ¿Por qué vives en incertidumbre y cuando eres rechazado sientes que tu mundo se acaba? Te lleva hasta el cielo, alto, muy alto, pero si subes más de lo que deberías, corres el riesgo de quedarte sin aire, y caes. Y duele.

"_No importa. Seguiré confortándome con un "Estaré bien"_

El portón se pierde a lo lejos y yo me pierdo a mí mismo. Supongo que simplemente no estaba hecho para mí. El amor, quiero decir. O tal vez solo esté siendo melodramático.

Pero cuales quiera que sea, el dolor sigue latente. Sigue rompiéndome. Destrozándome.

Acabando conmigo.

"_Si tan solo Arthur… si tan solo pudiera…" _

"**¡Arthur!"**, escucho una voz un tanto lejana. Se está acercando. La reconozco al instante. No puedo creerlo. Es imposible que sea. Sin embargo, me volteo.

Y allí está él.

Trayéndome a la vida, sin saberlo, nuevamente.

Como un caballero de brillante armadura. Aunque yo no sea una reina y no estemos en un cuento de hadas.

Mierda. Déjenme soñar en este instante, es mío, y me siento capaz de lo que sea.

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

_Por favor, no estés enamorado de alguien más_

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

He estado aquí todo el día y ya anocheció. Arthur no llegó. ¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿Está enfermo? ¡Oh, no! ¿Y sí un extraterrestre lo capturó porque creyó que sus cejas tenían alguna clase de poder para dominar la tierra? ¡Tengo que ir a rescatarlo!

O tal vez solo debo dejar de ver tantas películas, como suele decirme él. Pero, no puedo evitarlo. Estoy preocupado. Y un tanto desilusionado. Él me citó, ¿por qué no vino? ¿O por qué no me avisó? Arthur no es de los que falta sin una buena razón. Lo mejor será irme y llamarlo, así puedo saber que pasó y acabar con ésta incertidumbre.

Dios, el solo hecho de que haya una nueva posibilidad de perderlo como esa vez que un auto lo chocó me ahoga y me deja sin respiración. Tal vez esté siendo un tanto dramático, pero ya viví esto una vez, no pienso revivirlo.

Tengo que averiguar dónde está y como.

Me paro y camino decidido por los corredores del colegio. Tengo que ver a Arthur. ¡Soy su héroe! ¡Sería su caballero, su rey, lo que sea que él me pidiera!

Ahora es cuando lo entiendo. Finalmente, puedo verlo con claridad. El miedo, la duda, y el terror a su rechazo, a no poder volver a acercarme a su persona es lo que siempre me retuvo de confesarle mis sentimientos. Pero soy Alfred F. Jones. Soy su mejor amigo. Y lo amo. No estoy dispuesto a renunciar a él, mucho menos tan pronto.

Le confesaré todo, desde que soy quien le da las notas hasta lo que siento.

Y que sea Dios el que decida lo que sucederá luego.

Pero aún si no me corresponde, de algo estoy seguro: no me rendiré jamás. Arthur es a quien he escogido, y solo con él seré feliz.

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

_Esta noche es brillante, ¡No lo dejes ir!_

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

"**Arthur"**, grito lo más fuerte que puede mi voz. Allí está. A tan solo centímetros. Siento como si a cada paso que doy me acerco más a lo que siempre he anhelado. Arthur siempre ha estado lo suficientemente cerca, y aún así, lo suficientemente lejos. Pero no hoy. Hoy está casi contra mí. Lo sé, me lo dicen mis palpitaciones y mi ritmo cardíaco. Es una corazonada, y me aferro a ella.

"**Alfred"**, pronuncias con la voz un tanto estrangulada. ¿Puedes verme, Arthur? ¿Puedes verme finalmente como lo que realmente soy? ¿Lo que soy cuando estoy a tu lado? Tus ojos parecen sorprendidos, incrédulos. No entiendo porqué. ¿No esperabas mi llegada, ángel?

Yo he esperado la tuya durante una eternidad.

"**¡Pensé que te habías olvidado de nuestra reunión, Artie! ¡Estuve esperando horas y horas!"**, exclamo con una gran sonrisa y paso uno de mis brazos por tus hombros. Aparento. Hago como si todo fuera casual. Solo quiero que todo siga igual, y a la vez, que todo cambie. Es cuando lo veo: lentamente, tus mejillas se comienzan a colorear, estás sonrojado, es precioso, ¿Puedes sonrojarte un poco más para mí? Eso quizá me dé el valor que necesito para confesarte todo.

"**¡Cómo que me olvidé! ¡**_**Y**_**o te estuve esperando por horas y **_**tú**_** fuiste quien no apareció, Idiot!"**, pronuncias a todo lo que dan tus pulmones. Y es mi turno de sorprenderme, ¿Estuvo esperándome? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Me equivoqué al leer el lugar de reunión?

"**Eh… ¿No habías dicho que te esperara en la azotea del colegio?"**, cuestioné un tanto nervioso. No pude confundirme ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?! ¡No podría ser tan estúpido!

"**¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Y te estuve esperando allí todo este tiempo! ¿Qué te retrasó tanto?".**

"**Exactamente Artie… ¿En qué terraza me esperaste?"**, vuelvo a interrogar. Esta vez siento que aquí hay algo raro. Él no pudo estar en la terraza, porque _yo_ estuve en la terraza.

"**¡La de nuestro edificio, Alfred! Te cité **_**en la terraza de nuestra escuela**_**, la de nuestra última clase, ¿recuerdas? La que compartimos juntos"**, murmuras ya irritándote. Mierda. Soy un idiota. ¡Me olvidé que para la última clase vamos al edificio sur! ¡Estuve todo este tiempo esperando del otro lado, en la otra terraza! Arthur va a asesinarme… momento, ¡Ya sé como salvar la situación!

"**¡Eso ya no importa, Artie! ¡Lo importante es que logramos encontrarnos! Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que tenías que decirme?"**, digo ansioso. ¡Dios, como deseo que sea lo que tanto quiero! ¡Sería tan feliz si me amaras Arthur! ¡Cuánto deseo que me ames! Y si no lo haces… tendré que decírtelo yo, y tratar de conseguir una forma de ganarme tu corazón, ¡Como cualquier héroe haría!

Es momento de la revelación. Aquí se decidirá el todo o la nada.

Y nuestros sentimientos serán expuestos, eso lo presiento.

Muy bien.

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

_Estoy cautivado por ti como si fueras un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales_

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

Bien, he aquí mi realidad: estoy congelado. Siento mis piernas temblar y juro que no se cómo pueden seguir sosteniéndome sin colapsar. Soy un maldito cobarde. No, _Alfred_ me hace un maldito cobarde. ¿Por qué no puedo decirle lo que siento? ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil? Y lo peor es que me mira con sus ojos azules en donde se refleja la curiosidad y, si no es mi mente queriendo hacerme ver cosas que no son, la ilusión.

¿Qué crees que voy a decirte, Al? ¿Por tu cabeza cruzaría el que pueda confesarme? Sería tan fácil simplemente borrar todo el espacio que nos separa, besarte y luego pronunciar un "Te amo". Pero la verdad es que, a la hora, no es tan fácil como uno lo cree. Incluso si te pasaste horas frente al espejo ensayando mil formas distintas de cómo explicarte y cómo responderá. Y eso no quiere decir que yo lo hice, para nada.

Yo solo estuve dos horas, y fue frente al rosal del jardín, no un espejo.

¡Mierda, me sigue mirando!

Es momento de actuar. Al diablo con todo, yo no soy ninguna niñita virgen y tímida como para hacer este tipo de escenas. He esperado demasiado tiempo. No puedo seguir fingiendo que lo veo como un amigo cuando no es así.

Y lo hago, agarro su rostro con mis manos y junto mis labios con los suyos.

Los fuegos artificiales, que juré no iba a sentir nunca porque eran tonterías que solo formaban parte de las novelas que suelo leer, aparecieron, bloqueando mi cabeza de cualquier pensamiento coherente que no sea lo maravilloso de ésta sensación.

Maldita sea, debí haber hecho esto hace muchísimo tiempo.

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

_Se siente como si estuviera cayendo, y yo estoy perdido en tus ojos_

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

Arthur sabe a té y un toque de vainilla. Siempre supe que sería así, digo, antes no pude notarlo porque estaba demasiado hechizado y sorprendido, y el alcohol era lo que mayormente se podía saborear de su boca. Sin embargo, en este instante estoy pasando por un momento de conflicto porque real, realmente no puedo creer lo que está pasando.

Arthur-me-está-besando, ¡Besando! Yeah! ¡Y consciente!

Y yo no puedo evitar perderme. Ésta sensación es lo máximo, es lo más maravilloso e increíble. Es como si todo este tiempo sufriendo, todo este tiempo temiendo lo que sucedería, no arriesgándome y luego haciéndolo, valieran totalmente la pena.

Rodeo su cintura con mis brazos y solo quiero quedarme con sus labios pegados a los míos por toda la eternidad de ser posible. Moriría feliz si fuera entre sus labios. El me rodea con los suyos el cuello y nos sumergimos el uno en el otro.

Luego nos separamos lo suficiente para respirar, pero sin apartar la vista ni un segundo. Solo quiero quedarme con esto, porque _esto_ es real.

Le doy la sonrisa más brillante que he dado jamás y él me la devuelve en su propia leve y pequeña versión, pero la más sincera de su repertorio.

Es oficial: soy el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra.

Cuando me preparo para volver a inclinarme veo como agacha su rostro completamente avergonzado y siento como su mano tímidamente agarra la mía y entrelaza nuestros dedos en un movimiento completamente nuevo en él, pero a la vez con un gran significado. No hace falta que me lo diga, cuando se tratan de sentimientos a Arthur siempre se le dio mejor demostrarlo.

Corrección: ahora _sí_ soy el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra.

Y le juro a Dios que nadie me quitará este sueño.

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

_No puedo ser súperman, pero por ti seré un súper humano_

_**O~o~o~o~o~o~o~O**_

Estoy corriendo a todo lo que dan mis piernas. ¡Hoy es el día! ¡El gran día! Arthur ya debe estarme esperando, es la persona más obsesionada con la puntualidad que conozco.

Hoy verdaderamente es un hermoso día. El sol se va perdiendo a lo lejos y veo como le da paso a la luna y sus compañeras las estrellas. No puedo evitar que una gran sonrisa surque mi rostro ante el espectáculo. Si Arthur fuera la luna, haría lo que sea para ser la estrella más cercana a su órbita. No deseo ser el sol, no quiero solo observarlo y reunirme cuando hay un eclipse, no lo soportaría, necesito a Arthur de una forma tan desesperante que la única manera de calmarme es verlo y hablar aunque sea unos instantes con él. Así de maniático es este amor.

Pero no me importa, porque si él se mantiene a mi lado soy capaz de todo. Quizá no pueda ser un súper héroe y salvarlo de cada peligro, tal vez en algún momento pueda volver a ocurrir algo como ese accidente, quizá Arthur pueda volver a lastimarse y yo no pueda evitarlo, no obstante, si está en mis manos haré hasta lo imposible para que no le suceda nada, y si le pasa, hacer que se recupere lo más pronto posible. Porque no soy su súperman, pero si soy su súper humano, como dice la letra de una de esas canciones de bandas famosas que salen en su país.

Ya casi estoy llegando. Aún me parece increíble que por fin esté a mi lado, que comparta este sentimiento tan grande y profundo que me quema por dentro y fuera. Y solo han pasado tres meses. He averiguado muchas cosas en este tiempo, como que en realidad me quería desde hace bastante, que ese día que me besó borracho se refería a que yo no lo veía como algo más que un amigo, cuando era todo lo contrario. Los dos fuimos unos estúpidos. Sin embargo, ya no interesa, ahora está conmigo y sería capaz de volver a pasar cada instante con tal de llegar a lo que es en el presente.

Logro divisar a mi inglés a unos cuentos metros, debajo de un enorme árbol que le otorga sombra. Está leyendo. Grito su nombre y él se voltea a verme. Hoy tengo preparado un gran día de campo, con picnic incluido.

También, tengo para él una nota y una flor, en conmemoración a todos esos días que me la pasé regalándoselas de forma oculta. Es la número cien. Cien flores, cien notas.

Supongo que a partir de ahora nos queda por ver como seguirá nuestra historia. Arthur me ha enseñado que en la vida real las cosas no terminan con un "y vivieron felices para siempre", que muchas veces ese es tan solo el inicio.

Así que éste es el final de nuestra larga amistad y el principio de nuestra relación como algo más. Algo que involucra al amor. Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ello. Así que le doy mi más grande sonrisa y lo abrazo con fuerza. Porque no planeo dejarlo ir en un buen, buen tiempo.

Quizá no lo deje irse de mi lado nunca más en la vida.

Y, siendo sinceros, no creo que eso le moleste en lo absoluto.

Le entrego la nota y la abre. Sé que luego de leerla se va a sonrojar, va decirme "idiota", me besará brevemente y luego comenzaremos a comer lo que trajimos cada uno.

Éste sí que es un hermoso y dulce día. Espero que todos los días sean así a partir de ahora. Aunque, con Arthur, incluso los días nublados, feos y con problemas son hermosos, cada día es dulce mientras esté a mi lado y yo al suyo.

Así que, aquí me tienes, al eterno enamorado. Quién se enamoró de su mejor amigo. Quien creyó que nunca iban a corresponderle. Solo que sí lo conseguí. No es más un amor imposible e inalcanzable. Solo el único. El indicado.

_El verdadero._

_~o~o~o~_

_Arthur, _

_Día tras día, antes de dormirme ya estás esperándome en mis sueños_

_Pasaste mucho, mucho tiempo esperando por mí_

_Incluso aún más que eso, te amo._

_Todos los días como un dulce día_

_Encuentra el día, el hermoso día_

_Cuando me ves sonríes, y cuando sonríes, haces que mi corazón se emocione_

_Espero que este momento nunca termine._

_Te amo para siempre_

_En mi corazón, siempre estarás tú._

_~o~o~o~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-End-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Luni:**

¡Lo logré! Yeah! ¡Pude terminar este fic! Lo he estado escribiendo desde hace bastantes días, una escena cada día, prácticamente. Y como no sigue un orden especial, iba sacando inspiración a la marcha. Además, de que amé colocar cada frase de muchas de mis canciones favoritas, de hecho, a pesar que la canción central aparece más que el resto –la que inspiró el fic–, la mayoría de las frases son de canciones diferentes, todas sacadas de mi hermoso reproductor de música.

Bien, ahora los voy dejando porque tengo que terminar un trabajo para mi clase de geopolítica. Aviso que tengo planeado subir un one-shot y dos traducciones (con dedicatoria) para este fin de semana, junto con el nuevo capítulo de Hunger Games y, probablemente, de otro fic. ¡Por fin tengo un fin de semana con más de dos horas libres! –se pone a llorar de felicidad-, ¡Así que lo aprovecharé!

¡Nos vemos! Bye, Bye! ¡Cuídense!


End file.
